


You've Still Got Me

by LogieG



Series: Sterek, Sterek, Sterek! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, Comfort, Demons, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gore, Hurt, Magic, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Swearing, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogieG/pseuds/LogieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've still got me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's What She Said

Scott hops off of his motorcycle as Stiles pulls up her Jeep behind him. He pulls his helmet off as Stiles is hauling herself out onto the sidewalk. He frowns, his keen hearing picking up a small groan. He glances towards his childhood home, frowns even more.

"What's wrong, dude?" Stiles asks, looks slightly worried.

Scott pauses for a moment, but hears nothing at all. He arches a brow, then, shrugs it off as he turns to face his best friend. "Nothing." He says, then, turns back to the house. "C'mon."

Stiles looks rather confused, then, rolls her eyes and follows after the wolf.

Scott opens the front door, smiles when the cosy and familiar warmth of the house hits his face.

Stiles closes the door behind them.

"Mom?" Scott calls out softly, walks through the empty living room and into the empty kitchen.

"I thought you said she was making dinner for the whole gang?" Stiles shoots him an inquisitive look.

Scott nods. "That's what she said."

"Well, is she even here? Sniff her out, dude." Stiles can't contain a grin when he glares at her.

Scott huffs, but does as he's told. He lifts his head, sniffs quietly and frowns. "She's upstairs with someone..." He takes another sniff and his eyes widen slightly. "With my dad..."

Stiles arches a brow, bites back a smirk.

"Mom!" Scott calls out louder as he heads up the stairs with an ever nosey and eager Stiles following closely after him. "Mom!" He calls out, taps her bedroom door.

"Scott!? You're early, baby! Just gimme a second!"

Stiles snickers quietly when she hears a loud thud.

Scott narrows his eyes when he hears a chorus of "oh, shit"'s tumbling from his father's mouth. "I'm not early! You said half seven. It's half seven!" He growls out a very human (annoyed) growl.

After a few minutes, the door finally opens to reveal a very flustered looking Melissa. Though, she's smiling brightly and warmly as usual when her eyes land on the best friends. "Hi, baby. Hi, Stiles."

Stiles bites back a giggle. "Hi, Melissa. Nice bed hair." But she can't help smirking.

Scott grits his teeth, wants to glare at his so-called best friend, but ends up glaring at his mother instead. "Did we interrupt something?" He all, but grumbles out.

"Nope. No. Not at all." Melissa shakes her head furiously.

Scott shoots her a withering look.

Stiles bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Mom," Scott says, and shoots her a pointed look. "Did you forget that your son is special?"

Melissa shoots him a warning look.

But Scott doesn't care. "Dad, I know you're hiding under the bed."

Stiles arches a brow, looks slightly surprised. She didn't think it would be Rafael, of all people. Ew.

Rafael slowly does as he's told and shuffles very awkwardly over to the trio. "How'd you know it was me?" He laughs nervously, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Scott merely glares at him.

"Right. No. So not the point. Got it." Rafael nods, waves a dismissive hand to himself.

Stiles watches the scene unfold before her, hands clasped up to her chest in excitement.

"Uh... What the hell?" Scott asks, staring incredulously at them both.

"Well, it's complicated..." Rafael smiles painfully.

"It always is with you." Scott snips rather bitterly.

"Scott," Melissa scalds him.

"What?" Scott stares incredulously at her alone, now. "You're the one who always said that you didn't want anything to do with him. This is unbelievable. Mom, whatever he's told you, it's a load of crap. Just like it always is. He'll leave us. Again. Just like he always does."

"Scott,"

Scott cuts his father off. "I don't wanna hear it. It's always the same with you. Like the last time you came back, you stayed for a month and then disappeared again. You can come visit us whenever you like, but don't pretend it's anything more than you trying to make yourself feel better about being a terrible dad."

"That's enough, Scott." Melissa shoots him a stern look, though, her voice is calm. She understands her son's pain and anger, but she also raised him to be a better man than his father could ever be. And he is. Always has been.

Scott huffs loudly, clearly frustrated, but this time, he does as he's told. Because he's better than that. Better than his so-called father.

"I should go." Rafael stammers, his throat aching. Because he knows it's true. Every single word.

"I think that's probably a good idea." Melissa nods, sends him a soft smile to let him know she isn't angry with him. Not anymore. She's over all of that. But clearly, her son isn't.

Rafael sends her a smile instead of risking being punched by his son if he had the nerve to give her a parting kiss. "I'll call you later, Lissa."

Melissa nods, then, watches him walk out of her room and down the stairs.

Scott arches a brow at his mother when he finally hears the front door close. "Lissa? He's calling you Lissa? Oh, my God!" He somewhat cries out, throwing his arms up in the air. He then stalks down the hallway and then, down the stairs.

"Scott," Melissa follows him.

"This is hilarious." Stiles shakes her head as she slowly follows them down into the living room.

"I am a grown woman, for crying out loud!" Melissa tells him.

"I don't care about that. I want you to be happy, of course I do, mom." Scott says, his voice soft and his eyes sincere.

"Awh, Scott," Melissa smiles gently.

"Just not with him." Scott then growls out. "Anyone, but him."

"And Peter Hale." Stiles adds.

"God, yes! And him." Scott nods furiously.

"This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous." Melissa shoots him a withering look.

"Am I!?" Scott snips.

"Yes!" Melissa snaps. "For the love of Michael, I am not getting back together with your father."

Scott blinks. "You're not?"

"No!" Melissa says, looks offended, disgusted even.

"Then... Why?" Scott looks confused.

"'Cause..." Melissa flushes deeply.

Scott narrows his eyes. "'Cause...?"

"'Cause they're obviously friends with benefits, genius." Stiles pipes up, shaking her head and letting out an exasperated huff.

"What!?" Scott glares back at Stiles, then, stares in horror at his mother. "No!"

"Yeah..." Melissa smiles sheepishly.

"No!" Scott dramatically cries out as he turns and runs back up the stairs.

Stiles arches a brow, looks sorely unimpressed. "Ah, he'll get over."

"He is a little drama queen sometimes. I wonder where he gets it from." Melissa smirks at her (practically) adoptive daughter.

Stiles scoffs out a laugh. "So, what're we eating?"

"Roast lamb." Melissa replies.

Stiles eyes widen in delight. "Ohh!"


	2. The "Nothing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'know the "nothing" I've been dealing with these past couple of weeks?"

"Dad?" Stiles let's herself into her father's house; her childhood home.

"Up here."

Stiles follows his voice up the stairs and finds him in his bedroom. "Hey, old man." She greets him with a smile.

"Hey, kiddo." John smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Stiles watches him packing a few clothes into a small duffel bag before she speaks up. "Goin' on vacation?"

John chuckles lightly. "Oh, I wish."

"Then..." Stiles sees the dim look in her father's eyes when he finally turns around to face her. "What's going on?" She begins to panic a little. "Are you... Are you okay?"

"I, uh," John frowns, because he can't lie to her. "I don't really know right now."

"You don't know? What, uh, what'd you mean, you don't know?" Stiles looks somewhere between confused and terrified.

John sighs heavily. "Y'know the "nothing" I've been dealing with these past couple of weeks?"

Stiles nods.

"Well, it might not be nothing." John says, barely managing to keep his voice steady. He's afraid for his life, but he's more afraid of leaving Stiles. Especially when he promised never to.

Stiles barely nods in acknowledgement. She gulps silently, then, shuffles slowly over and takes a seat on the bed beside him. "What," She pauses, takes a breath. "What is it?"

"The doctors' not sure at the moment." John explains. "But I'm going into the hospital tomorrow morning for a CAT scan, and they need me to stay overnight for observation."

"Okay... Good. That's good. The sooner we find out what we're dealing with, the better." Stiles forces on a bright smile. "Everything's gonna be fine, dad. You'll see."

John can see right through his daughter, but he doesn't call her on it. He simply smiles and nods. He knows she's just trying to be strong for him, and knowing that makes him smile anyway.

Stiles uses her ringing phone as an excuse to get out of there. She loves her father, and that's why she needs to be alone for a moment. So he doesn't see her breakdown. Because he needs her. And she can't be selfish.

"It's okay. Answer it." John tells her as he stands up and resumes his packing. "We'll catch some grub after I'm done."

Stiles nods. "Sounds good." She forces on another smile and then, makes her way downstairs. She ignores her ringing phone after checking and seeing that it's Derek. She rolls her eyes, shoves her phone back in her pocket and storms out into the backyard.

Stiles takes in a deep breath to calm herself. She sits down on the wooden steps of the porch and glares up to the stars. And then, she finally let's the tears roll down her face. She breathes deeply to keep from crying out loud in case her father hears her.

Stiles sits there, crying miserably into her hands until she's shaken by the sound of a twig snapping. She gasps, snapping her head up.

Derek stands in front of her.

Stiles huffs in annoyance as she glares up at him. "God, Derek, you almost gave me heart attack."

Derek arches a brow, seeing as she usually swears at him for creeping up on her. Which is when he finally notices her tear stained cheeks and slightly puffy and bloodshot eyes. His heart clenches painfully, but he ignores it and speaks up instead. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Stiles snips, then, feels guilty when she sees him frown. "Sorry... It's been a shitty day." She huffs, quickly wiping her face dry with the backs of her hands. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I came by to see your father. It's nothing urgent. I was just wondering if there was any word from Chris." Derek explains.

"Right." Stiles nods. "No, he hasn't called yet."

Derek nods in acknowledgement. "Is it okay if I talk to the Sheriff? If he's busy, I'll come back some other time."

"Um," Stiles bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "I, uh, I don't think now's such a good time. He's, uh... He's got a lot to deal with... And... And he's..." She looks down, squeezes her eyes shut to keep from crying again.

"Stiles," Derek slowly edges closer. He wants to reach out to her, but he doesn't know if he should. "Has something happened?"

"N-no." Stiles sniffs loudly and quickly wipes away the tears that are about to fall without her permission.

Derek can of course here the bump in her pulse, but he doesn't call her on it. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Why does everyone always leave?" Stiles breathes out, mostly airing to herself.

Derek frowns, slightly confused. He slowly inches forward and sits down on the step beside her. However, "Yeah..." He huffs lightly. "I know how you feel."

Stiles takes his words in, thinks about them for a moment and suddenly realises that he's right. She already knew it, but it's not that it really sinks in for her. She and the older wolf aren't all that different when it comes to their family.

"You have a fight with your dad or Scott or something?" Derek lightly pokes her for information. Anything to make him understand why she's not her usual warm and bubbly self. He pretends it's only out of curiosity, but secretly, he just wants to be the reason she always smiles.

"Or something." Stiles mumbles, her voice croaky and her throat sore. But it kills her. She's practically on the verge of spilling her guts, wants to quite badly. She knows if she told Scott, he'd just panic even more than she is internally right now, and that would be no help. Plus, he wouldn't keep his mouth shut and her father would know she'd blabbed.

Derek simply nods. He's not going to pressure her. He couldn't bare to even if he did try. But he does feel rather awkward when he senses her silent crying.

Stiles glares down at the grass, doesn't dare look over at the wolf in her current blubbering state. God, she probably looks hideous right now. And she'd probably care more if it weren't for the reason she's crying in the first place.

However, Derek does bring a hand slowly up to rest between her shoulder blades. He gives her a couple of soft, bur oddly comforting pats on the back, and Stiles would probably laugh at how awkward this all is, if it weren't for her father.


End file.
